Tu yo y mi otro yo
by Shadowmew
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Naruto... el rubio recibira un regalo que lo dejara sin aliento.


**Aquì les traigo un one-shot raro, rarisimo hasta para mi, surgido de una inspiraciòn retorcida espero les guste. **

**Tu yo y mi otro yo**

Estaba oscuro, las cortinas se movian lentamente, Nadie se imaginaria que era de dìa, el no querìa ver la luz del sol, no ese dìa, sin embargo la luz empezaba a infiltrarse bajo un silencio absoluto llevandole la contraria al rubio.

Se levanto de la cama abruptamente y abrio las cortinas maldiciendo al sol en silencio.

Después con furia abrio las ventanas y se asomo para contemplar el amanecer, todo era tan tranquilo, las aves surcaban el cielo y todos los de la aldea iniciaban sus labores diarias.

¿Cómo era posible?

Que un dìa como aquel hubiese ocurrido ese hecho que marco su vida.

Su estomago parecio dolerle, no saldrìa a la calle ese dìa.

Sabìa lo que le esperaba si se le ocurrìa hacerlo.

De pronto se escucho el sonido de una ventana rompiendose

Siempre, siempre era lo mismo.

Como odiaba su cumpleaños

-Naruto-kun se escucho una vocesita suave detrás de la puerta.

Hinata! exclamo Naruto preocupado.

Abrio la puerta y se aseguro que su amiga estubiera bien.

-¿Te han hecho algo Hinata?

-No… dijo ella sonrojada yo… vine a entregarte esto Naruto-kun

La Hyuuga empezo a quitarse la ropa mientras los ojos de Naruto se abrian de par en par.

Pero Hinata…Tu…sabes que a mi…

Ella ya en ropa interior cerro las cortinas quedando casi en completa oscuridad.

Lo siento Naruto-kun pero no puedo màs.

Hinata… trago saliva el rubio tu sabes que…

Shhhhhhhhh dijo la Hyuuga mientras prendìa una vela con olor a vainilla

Empezo a desnudar a Naruto con lentitud

Una nube de humo la rodio y alli estaba lo que màs deseaba ver el.

Con el cabello un poco màs largo y en total desnudez

La persona que màs amaba

Hinata le beso suavemente dejando en los labios de Naruto una sensación agridulce que el rubio nunca habìa experimentado.

El rubio le miro a los ojos sabiendo que no era esa persona, pero habìa algo en los ojos que tenìa delante de el que le hipnotizaban.

La Hyuuga empezo a lamer la entrepierna de Naruto.

Màs! gritaba con demencia el rubio, Hinata aceleraba el ritmo a la par que acariciaba su cuerpo con timidez.

Hinata disfrutaba el cuerpo de Naruto, lo poseìa, por fin era suyo, soltaba gemidos de vez en cuando, querìa que todo el placer fuera para el rubio.

Terminaron entrelazados entre las sabanas blancas, en un momento en que los dos quedaron congelados aun con el calor mutuo de sus cuerpos.

Naruto aspiro el perfume de los negros cabellos, percibiendo enseguida que no eran los mismos.

Hinata susurro Te amo con una determinación y entrega que el rubio nunca habìa escuchado en su vida.

Naruto rio suavemente dejando intrigada a Hinata.

Hinata-chan ya puedes quitar la transformación.

Pero Naruto-kun, tu amas a Sasuke y yo no soy nada para ti.

El rubio la beso en la frente con suavidad, tu siempre me has amado solo que yo no podìa darme cuenta.

-Fuiste capaz de hacer esto solo por mi.

-Aunque yo no puedo corresponderte de la misma forma Hoy mi corazòn latio diferente.

-Mi corazòn latio por ti Hinata-chan

-¿En serio Naruto-kun? El corazòn de la Hyuuga casi reventaba de pura alegrìa

-Ella le abrazo fuertemente sonrojandose como nunca en su vida, mientras un cosquilleo invadia su cuerpo contagiando al de Naruto.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos buscando amor en su interior, empezaron a besarse cuando de pronto la atmosfera empezo a sentirse pesada.

Un Aire espectral soplo en la habitación con fuerza

Las cortinas se abrieron de par en par.

Ya llegue Usuratonkachi…

El Uchia no podìa creer lo que veìa.

Un Sasuke y un Naruto totalmente desnudos en medio de la habitación besandose y revolviendo las sabanas blancas.

¿Qué demonios? dijo Naruto al sentir abruptamente aquella rafaga frìa.

Feliz cumpleaños dijo Sasuke mientras sonreìa, hey dobe alguien se me adelanto.

Pense que no llegarias hoy titubeo el rubio avergonzado

¿Quién es? Dijo mientras señalaba.

Trago saliva el rubio… eres tu.

Sasuke se desnudo y empezo acariciar al rubio.

Hinata confundida y apunto de llorar intento levantarse, pero una mano le agarro.

-Quedate Hinata…Tu tambièn lo amas.

Y el cuarto volvio a llenarse de sonidos y suspiros ajeno a todo el mundo.

**Fin**

**Review? Aunque sea para quejarse jajaja**


End file.
